Before I Let You Go
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Takes place a few months after the events in Operation Junk. Jeff is so worried about fixing John's relationship problems, that he doesn't realize it's making his own relationship deteriorate. Junk. Jeff/JoMo. JoMo/Cody. Cody/Ted. Chris/Phil. Matt/Evan. Matt/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read Operation Junk, I would suggest reading it just so you know everything that's going on!**

**I'm very, very excited to write this story because I love drama, infidelity, and a little angst in my fics!**

**This _is_ a Junk story even though it says Jeff/John, however most of the story does revolve around Jeff and John's friendship.**

**This story gets its title from the amazing song of the same name by Colbie Caillat! The lyrics perfectly fit how John feels.**

**The title of this chapter also comes from lyrics in that song.**

**That's enough of me rambling, I hope that you all enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they all belong to WWE and TNA. Trust me, if I owned Phil, Jeff, and JoMo they'd never leave my apartment. **

* * *

Before I Let You Go

_Meet_ _me at Blake's at 11:45._

_I miss you._

John smiles at the text from Cody. Although John is staying with Cody in his Atlanta home, they haven't talked or hung out much. JoMo glances at his watch and decides that he should start heading out to the club because he knows how much that Cody hates waiting.

Blake's is always super hot and extremely crowded, but it's Friday night so it's even worse than usual. Cody loves to dance so John immediately searches the dance floor for him. JoMo's smile immediately fades when he spots Cody dancing with Ted and kissing him passionately.

"What the fuck, Cody?" John screams over the music.

"J-John? What are you doing here?" Cody counters.

"You sent me a text telling me to meet you here!" John yells.

"What? No, I didn't," Cody denies.

Ted grins. "Actually, _I _sent you that text. I wanted you to see me all over _your _boyfriend."

"I'm going to fucking—" JoMo starts.

"Look, don't create a scene, John. Just calm down," Cody advises.

"You're taking this asshole's side?" John accuses incredulously.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I—" Cody begins.

John cuts him off. "I can't fucking believe you, Cody. You asked me to come to Atlanta and stay with you and you're still fucking him behind my back. I'm so done with you. I'm leaving."

"JoMo, baby, don't leave. I love you," Cody pleads.

John doesn't respond to Cody, he just turns around and makes his way toward the exit. He fights back the tears in his eyes as he gets in his car and speeds to Cody's house. He starts packing all of his belongings and he's crying by the time that he's done. JoMo takes out his phone and he dials Jeff's number.

"Jeffy," He greets brokenly.

"John? What's wrong?" Jeff asks quickly.

JoMo exhales."It's Cody. I c-can't be with him anymore, Jeff. I have to get away from his house. Can I come stay with you and Phil for a few days?"

"Of course you can!" Jeff replies.

"It's about a 7 hour drive, so I should be there at 7:30ish," John tells him.

"You're leaving out now? Shouldn't you get some rest first?" Jeff questions.

"Driving will help clear my mind. I'll stay at a hotel if I get too tired. I'll be fine," JoMo assures him.

"Ok. Although I wish that I was seeing you under different circumstances, I'm excited to see you. I miss hugging you and smelling your hair," Jeff reveals.

"I think about that kiss that we shared 3 months ago every night before I go to sleep. I love Cody, but there's just something about you, Jeff," John admits.

"Jo, we can't do that _ever_ again," Jeff sternly declares.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from reminiscing. I know that you think about me too. I can hear it in your tone," JoMo notices.

"You're a really good kisser, so of course I think about it occasionally," Jeff replies nonchalantly.

"I'm a great fuck too, so I know you think about that too," John comments lasciviously.

"On that note, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning," Jeff remarks before hanging up abruptly.

Jeff runs a frustrated hand through his hair when he sees that he's hard. Despite loving Phil and being satisfied with him sexually, part of him will always be attracted to John. Jeff doesn't want to jerk off because he's afraid of what he'll fantasize about. He smiles when he walks into his bedroom and finds his fiancé laying in the bed naked.

Jeff licks his lips. "You're nice and ready for me."

"Always baby," Phil responds with a smirk.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Jeff promises.

"I'm counting on it," Phil retorts lustfully as he gets on all fours.

* * *

John is physically and emotionally exhausted by the time that he makes it to Jeff's house. Cody called and texted almost all night. JoMo finally decided to answer after Cody told him that he was worried. John rings the doorbell and a disgruntled and annoyed Phil answers the door.

"What are you doing here?" Phil rudely greets.

"Hello to you too," John counters.

Before Phil can make a sarcastic remark, Jeff is coming upstairs with the laundry and he spots JoMo in the doorway. Jeff drops the basket of clothes and practically runs over to hug John. Jeff inhales the exotic scent of JoMo's hair and then he kisses him on the cheek.

"I've missed you!" Jeff exclaims.

"You talk to him every day on the phone," Phil points out irritatingly.

"I know, but it's not the same as seeing him," Jeff argues.

John can sense some tension between Phil and Jeff so he excuses himself and says that he needs to go get his things from his car. Jeff walks into the kitchen to cook breakfast because he figures that everyone is hungry. Phil follows after him and he decides to break the silence.

"So, when were you going to tell me that he was coming?" Phil wants to know.

"He just called last night and asked if he could stay for a few days. I forgot to tell you," Jeff answers as he takes the eggs from the refrigerator.

"I also love the fact that you didn't consult me when you decided that he could stay," Phil sardonically states.

"How is it any different then when you invite Chris over?" Jeff asks.

"It's different because Chris hasn't kissed me twice," Phil reasons.

Jeff rolls his eyes. "No, but he did kiss you once though. Funny how you conveniently overlook that."

Jeff looks in the doorway and he sees John standing awkwardly with his suitcase. Jeff puts on some bacon and then he takes John upstairs to the guest room. JoMo sits down on the bed and takes a deep breath. Jeff joins him on the neatly made bed.

"I can go stay with Matt and Evan. I don't want to cause any more problems between you and Phil," John genuinely says.

"Phil's a fucking hypocrite. You are going to stay here and that's final!" Jeff replies.

"Fine, but if he asks me to leave then I will," John vows.

"Come help me finish cooking," Jeff changes the subject.

John still feels a little reluctant about staying, but he smiles and follows Jeff into the kitchen. Phil is sitting at the table reading a comic book, but he sits it down when he sees Jeff and JoMo. Jeff asks John to check the bacon while he gathers the bread for the toast.

"We're all out of wheat bread, Phil," Jeff mentions.

"I forgot. I'll get some later. I just won't eat any toast then," Phil replies.

Jeff shakes his head. "Will you tell him that he's not fat? He's been dieting like a girl who wants to fit into her wedding dress since he retired."

"Your body is fine, Phil. It always has been," JoMo compliments.

"Says the guy with the fucking 8 pack. I don't care what you say, I have love handles," Phil gripes.

"That's just more for me to hold on to when I'm fucking your brains out, baby," Jeff shamelessly blurts out.

"So, I think that the bacon is done," John comments, trying to hide his blush.

Jeff cooks the toast and the eggs quickly. He grabs 3 glasses from the cupboard and takes the orange and apple juice out of the refrigerator. JoMo pours himself a glass of apple juice before grabbing a fork. John is halfway through his meal when his phone vibrates. He sighs because he automatically knows that it's Cody calling.

"Look, I made it to Jeff's house just fine. You can stop worrying about me," John tells him in an extremely irritated tone.

"We need to talk, John. You left last night before I could explain," Cody states.

"Explain what, Cody? You've been lying to me and having sex with someone else," JoMo harshly summarizes the situation.

"You make it sound so simple," Cody remarks.

"It is! There's nothing complicated about your situation," John argues.

"I forget, it's ok for you to have feelings for 2 different people. It's only frowned upon when I'm in the same position," Cody sarcastically comments.

JoMo tells Cody to hold on for a second. John doesn't feel comfortable having his conversation in front of Phil and Jeff so he walks outside into the expansive front yard. He finds a nice secluded area covered by a few large trees and he sits on the large rock located there.

JoMo takes a deep breath. "I'm not mad at you because you have feelings for me and Ted. I obviously know what you're going through. I'm upset that you're playing mind games and not being honest with me. I told you up front about my lingering feelings for Jeff, so you knew going in what to expect. I had no warning, I just walked in on him fucking you in our bed one day!"

"I never meant for it to turn out this way! He was just supposed to be a quick fuck like he was when he took my virginity years ago. I wasn't supposed to fall for him," Cody sobs.

"You apologize time and time again, but that doesn't change our situation. The 3 of us have been going around in circles for long enough, Codes. I love you and I don't want to let you go, but..." John trails off when a tear escapes.

"I just need time," Cody implores.

"No! I'm not going to wait around for you to decide if you want to be with me or not," JoMo refuses.

"So what are you saying?" Cody wonders.

John wipes his eyes. "This may be the worst thing that I can do to our relationship, but I have to let you go. I might be pushing you right into Ted's arms, but who's to say that you weren't going to end up there anyway? You can take all the time that you need to choose who you want to be with, Cody. I'm not going to sit here idly while you make your decision though. If you want to be with me, just call me and let me know. But until then, we're not together anymore."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Cody asks desperately.

"I could ask you the same question. As long as I still have feelings for you, there's always a chance for us. You know exactly where I stand. My mind is completely made up. The ball is in your court now," John tells him before he hangs up.

The tears are falling rapidly down John's beautiful face and he doesn't even try to stop them. He knows that he did the right thing, but he feels so deplorable and empty. He starts making his way back to the house when his phone rings again. He doesn't look at who's calling, he just answers.

"Damn it, Cody! Unless you're calling because—"

"It's not Cody," Evan explains as he interrupts.

"Evan? Hey, what's up?" John replies after he's composed himself.

"Have you heard the news?" Evan vaguely asks.

JoMo raises a brow. "What news?"

"Vince and all of the writers got into a huge dispute," Evan tells him.

"Of course they did. That's nothing newsworthy tough," John points out.

"It got really bad, JoMo. Every single writer got fired, so as of right now, WWE is on a permanent hiatus," Evan informs.

* * *

**A/N: First chapters are never my favorite to write, but I think that this one turned out alright.**

**This chapter is a little short for my taste, but that's probably because I didn't add smut (although I was tempted to) and I felt like I had to end it where I did.**

**Before I get questions concerning a few things, I'm going to try to clear up any confusion: **

**I will do a flashback of Cody explaining everything that happened with Ted so everyone knows exactly what happened and how Cody feels about things.**

**Would Vince actually fire all of the writers and put WWE on hiatus? Probably not, but it works for the sake of this story.**

**I needed to come up with a reason for John, Cody, Ted, Evan, Chris, and a few others to basically have a schedule where they can be anywhere and do anything at any given time.**

**I didn't want to have all of them retire, so I worked in the hiatus angle. **

**I will also dig into the Chris/Phil situation later on in the story as well! **

**If you have any additional questions or need anything cleared up, don't hesitate to ask!**

**I'm very interested to hear what you guys think of this fic so far! **


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: I had so much hope and optimism about writing this story.**

**Unfortunately, due to life, I will not be able to finish it.**

**I'm sorry for anyone that was looking forward to this story.**

**I honestly apologize for wasting your time.**

**I will be leaving the site after I finish my 2 unfinished Junk stories.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review!**

**-TheGirlInThePinkScarf**


End file.
